Pride and Prejudice: If Austen was a Witch
by Shena
Summary: Set in 1813, Elizabeth and Jane Bennet attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An unexpected series of events occur after the arrival of a Mr Bingley that none of the Bennets could have imagined…especially not poor Lizzy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The following story is based on the works of Jane Austen and JK Rowling.

**Chapter One**

It is a truth universally known, that a boy in possession of a good fortune and born in a wizarding family, must be in want of an excellent magical education.

"Dear Mr Bennet," said his lady one afternoon, "have you heard the news? A new young man is transferring to Hogwarts this year and he will be in Jane's year!"

Mr. Bennet replied that he had not heard this news. He also seemed rather disinterested, which bothered Mrs. Bennet a great deal.

"Don't you want to know who the young man is?" She inquired with some exasperation.

Mr. Bennet, who had been attempting to read his newpaper in peace, sighed in resignation and looked attentively at his wife. "_You_ want to tell me and I won't object to hearing it."

Mrs. Bennet was so pleased that she instantly forgot his initial disinterest. "I was just speaking with Mrs. Longbottom who says that the Bingley family, who have always sent their boys to Oddswash School for Boys in London, have transferred their son to none other than Hogwarts! And you know what this means?"

Mr. Bennet did not know what this meant and indicated so by remaining silent.

"It means that he will be in close proximity to our daughters! What a fine thing for our girls." Mrs. Bennet was absolutely delighted by the prospect.

"How so? What can you mean, my dear?" Asked the perplexed Mr. Bennet.

"Don't be so tiresome, Mr. Bennet. Obviously I am thinking that he might marry one of them."

"Do you think that is his design in going to Hogwarts?"

"His design?!" Mrs. Bennet was unsure if her husband was toying with her or being serious. "Of course not! Mr Bennet, you have no compassion for my poor nerves!"

"On the contrary," said Mr. Bennet matter-of-factly. "I have great respect for your nerves. They have been my constant companion ever since I met you at that Muggle ball all those years ago."

Mrs. Bennet was not convinced but she was determined to continue with her story.

"Mr. Bingley will be in Jane's year and if he sees her, how can he not fall in love with her? She is the most beautiful girl at that school and everyone knows it. And if he is so blind as to not notice her, how could he not notice Lizzy? She is just as popular, you know".

Mrs. Bennet walked over to the window and stood looking at her garden with dreamy eyes. "I think it very likely that Mr. Bingley will fall very much in love with one of our girls…"


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Jane Bennet were the very closest of sisters. Only one year apart, they were inseparable. Yet they and all of the five Bennet sisters has vastly different personalities. Jane, the eldest, was a sweet, kind hearted girl who always saw the very best in everyone. Elizabeth, while admiring Jane's inability to be critical of others, was rather cynical of the world and of mankind. She was known for making remarks such as "There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it."

Mary, the middle child, was largely ignored by the family. She was close to none, preferring solitude where possible. She was in constant pursuit of knowledge and took great delight in imposing her opinions onto anybody who took interest (or who didn't take interest).

Like the eldest, the younger two sisters, Kitty and Lydia were inseparable. These two were the most adored by their mother, Mrs. Bennet, who took their frivolous antics to be quite amusing and very appropriate. On the other hand, Mr. Bennet made it quite clear that he thought his youngest daughters to be the silliest girls in the country.

The year 1813 would mark the first and only year that all the Bennet girls would attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. They were anxious to find out which House Lydia would be sorted into. Jane and Elizabeth were Gryffindors while Mary and Kitty had been placed in Hufflepuff. Kitty was particularly looking forward to welcoming Lydia into her House, while their father was resigned to the fact that none of his girls would be honouring the House of Ravenclaw, which he had been sorted into as a young boy.

Mrs. Bennet was the only member of the family who did not possess magical abilities. She was a muggle. It was not all together uncommon for wizards and witches to marry muggles, particularly as the magical community had been dwindling in numbers over time. While it did not bother Mrs. Bennet to be bereft of magical powers, it was thus not completely surprising that she spent a great deal of her time occupying her thoughts with notions of marriage. In particular, the marriage of her eldest daughter as soon as possible, and to the young Mr. Bingley, please.

"If I can see all my daughters happily settled with wealthy wizards," she said to her husband, "then I shall have nothing to wish for."

And so it was that the Bennets spent the final days of the summer holidays hearing only about Mr. Bingley, his family, and of course, his respectable fortune. But not soon enough, the girls began their journey back to Hogwarts.


End file.
